


Re:Pledgeverse: Generations Evolution Chart

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evolution, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Side Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: A chart for Post-Digimon Savers/Data Squad and beyond.
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 1





	Re:Pledgeverse: Generations Evolution Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts, Naomi, and any FCs.

**Renamon** (Naomi R. Norstein - Silver Digivice XP)  
Relemon-->Pokomon-->Renamon-->Youkomon-->Doumon-->Kuzuhamon (Miko Mode)

* * *

 **Coronamon** (Hayate Manatsu - Red Digivice XP)  
Mokumon-->Sunmon-->Coronamon-->Firamon-->Flaremon-->Apollomon

* * *

 **Lunamon** (Seiji Fubuki - Blue Digivice XP)  
Yukimi Botamon-->Moonmon-->Lunamon-->Lekismon-->Crescemon-->Dianamon

* * *

 **Tailmon** (Johanna Daimon - Gold Digivice XP)  
Main: Punimon-->Nyaromon-->Plotmon-->Tailmon-->Angewomon-->Ophanimon  
Other: Holydramon  
Dark: Ophanimon: Falldown Mode

* * *

 **Terriermon** (Itsuki Tanaka - Green Digivice XP)  
Zerimon-->Gummymon-->Terriermon-->Galgomon-->Rapidmon-->Saint Galgomon

* * *

 **Lopmon** (Yuka Tanaka - Pink Digivice XP)  
Main: Cocomon-->Chocomon-->Lopmon-->Turuiemon-->Andiramon (Deva)-->Cherubimon (Virtue)  
Dark: Cherubimon (Vice)

* * *

 **Labramon** (Samuel Weston - Yellow Digivice XP)  
Paomon-->Xiaomon-->Labramon-->Siesamon-->Cerberumon-->Anubimon

* * *

 **Meicoomon** (Rosette Asuka - Lavender Digivice XP)  
Main: Botamon-->Wanyamon-->Coonmon-->Meicoomon-->Meicrackmon-->Rasielmon  
Other: Lovely Angemon  
Dark: Meicrackmon: Vicious Mode-->Raguelmon

* * *

 **Hackmon** (Shiori - Black Digivice XP)  
Sakumon-->Sakutomon-->Hackmon-->Bao Hackmon-->Savior Hackmon-->Jesmon (GX)

* * *

 **Side Story Exclusives**  
Wormmon (Rina Kagura - Teal Digivice XP)  
Main: Leafmon-->Minomon-->Wormmon-->Stingmon-->Jewelbeemon-->Gran Kuwagamon  
Other: Hudiemon

Impmon (Kenji Takagi - Purple Digivice XP)  
Kiimon-->Yaamon-->Impmon-->Wizarmon-->Baalmon-->Beelzebumon (Blast Mode)


End file.
